Let Johnny Hear Me
by Fiona12690
Summary: It's been two years after Lucy died in the avalanche and six year old Alan hasn't spoken a word since. Redone!


**Let Johnny Hear Me**

Summary: It's been two years after Lucy died in the avalanche and six year old Alan hasn't spoken a word since. Redone!

A/N: Hello my faithful reviewers! I bring to you a different version of my story, ' Let Papa Hear Me.' I know, but I thought this would be a great story to feature under the Thunderbirds catagory! So I hope that you will enjoy this till I can update 'Alan's Talent.' I hit a writers block for that one grr right. So please enjoy this story in the meantime! Review!!

**Ages: **

Scott: 16

John: 14

Virgil: 12

Gordon: 10

Alan: 6

**--Space--**

Alan smiled as he looked around the white room that had animal pictures on the wall. He already liked this room, he moved around the room pointing to the ones he liked, but it was the green tiger he had liked the best. Jeff smiled at his youngest son. Of course he was trying to encourage his son to speak so he asked, " Alan, can you say tiger?"

Instead Alan just let out a small giggle and ran over to the otherside of the room. He could walk, run, laugh, cry, but he couldn't speak like a normal child and he hasn't said a word ever since his mother died two years ago. Jeff called in many child therapist to find out what was wrong with his baby. Now they were here in the doctors office waiting to see what was wrong with his son. His mother was watching his other four sons, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon.

" Alan Tracy? " The doctor called and Jeff watch his son turn away from the wall he was looking at to run to the doctor. Jeff walked behind his son towards door and heard the doctor ask his son a question.

" Are you Alan?" The six year old child nodded, smiling. The doctor looked up to see Jeff taking his sons hand into his own. The doctor leading them towards the back and into another room " Right this way you two." Now Alan looked around the new room noticing it was a bit smaller than the last. It still had the animals on the wall like the last one. He went around to inspect the room's wallpaper, only Alan couldn't find the tiger that was on the last one.

A sad expression was soon fixed onto the six year old's face. Alan looked up to his father showing his disappointment. Jeff bent down and picked Alan up and placed him on the makeshift doctor's bed that was in the room. Alan hadn't turned his gaze from the wall.

" What's the matter, Allie?" Jeff asked, while Alan continued to stare at the wall never acknowledging that he heard his father.

" He's still not speaking is he?" The doctor asked, the question was more to himself than to Jeff. He started to test the boys ability of reactions and other things like a doctor did. " The only thing that is wrong with him is that he won't speak, but I think when he has something to say he'll say it. But this is what we'll do in the mean time..."

**--Space--**

With that Jeff paid for the visit and left for home. Jeff buckled up his son in the back seat of the car. His son smiled at him and Jeff kissed the little one on the forehead telling him he loved him. With that Jeff closed the door with a small bang while Alan stared out the window. Soon things went by very fast and became blury while he watched.

When they pulled into the driveway Jeff's mother, Ruth, was already waiting for them at the door. Jeff shut the car off and went around to the otherside to find Alan already unbuckled and waiting for his father to open the door.

" Welcome back! How was the doctor?" Ruth asked more to Jeff than Alan. Alan didn't notice as he smiled and hugged her then ran into the house. Jeff's smile sort of turned down a bit and it was noticed by his mother.

" Jeff, What's wrong? Is Alan going to be ok?" Ruth asked her son as they stepped into the house the turned towards the sound of Alan's laughing voice and saw John,who was reading a book only moments before, tickling Alan. Alan had always been the only one to pulled John out of study mode. Jeff smiled and stepped further into the house to see that his eldest son, Scott was sitting at the table just glaring at Gordon who was in a lively conversation with Virgil. Jeff and Ruth sat in the unoccupied chairs at the table near Scott, who pretended not to notice, and started talking about what the doctor had told him.

" They want to run more tests on him mom. They want to keep him over night to find out if something is wrong with him mentally. Other than that he's normal as a six year old child should be. " Jeff explained while Ruth sighed.

" Don't worry that boy is one of the smartest of them all and will start speaking when the time is right. You hear me Jefferson? " That was the last thing Ruth said about the situation getting up from the table to finish dinner that was on the stove and Jeff went to his office.

**--Space--**

John couldn't help but over hear the conversation that his father and grandmother had. He didn't want his little brother be subjected to those experiments that his father told his grandmother about. He didn't even want to imagine it. John would have continued with the mini rant, if only he hadn't felt a tug to his shirt. He looked down to his little brother who cocked his head in confusion as if to ask him if he was alright.

" I'm fine Allie. Why don't you go and see what Gordon's doing. Maybe you can get Virgil to teach you how to play a song on the piano. " John replied to the silent questioned. Alan got off the floor and held his hand out to John, so he could take it and come with him.

John shook his head, " No, it's ok you go ahead. I'm going to go talk to grandma for a moment ok. I'll join you soon." Alan nodded and started to run over to where Gordon and Virgil were sitting, but stopped and turned back around. Alan rushed back to John and hugged him as tightly as he could. " Love you too, Alan!" John stated, Alan pulled away from John and smiled up at him.

John watched the little blonde run to where Virgil and Gordon were. Alan tugging both of their shirts, demanding their undivided attention. Knowing Alan was in good hands with his brothers, John went to the kitchen.

**--Space--**

Upon entering the kitchen John heard the sniffling, it was his grandmother. " Grandma?"

Ruth quickly wiped away her tears and turned to her second oldest grandson. " Oh, Johnny. Did you need something?"

" You know Grandma, a wonderful woman once told me that it's ok to cry." John replied coming towards the older woman to hug her. " It'll be ok grandma, I promise. "

" Aren't I suppose to be saying that John Glenn?" Ruth questioned her grandson smiling. " You over heard your father and I didn't you?"

" Yes. I can't believe he would send Allie away to be tested on by doctors. There's nothing wrong with my baby brother!" John exclaimed in outrage. " So what, just because he won't talk Dad is going to get rid of him?"

" John, your father is only doing what he thinks if best."

" Alan doesn't need to leave for him to do what's best. Grandma, Alan is fine. I know it."

" I know Johnny. I know." Ruth replied pulling her second oldest grandson into her arms.

John rested his head on her shoulder and said, " I mean Alan still acts like a six year old. So what if he doesn't speak, he still expresses himself and we understand him. He doesn't need to go. So what can we do so that Alan doesn't have to leave?"

" I don't think we can do anything about it, Johnny."

**--Space--**

It was 8:43pm and Jeff was packing some of Alan's clothes and the little boy didn't know why. He looked at his grandmother who stood at the door and she just smiled at him while more things were put into a little bag for him. Once his father was done he took up Alan's hand in his and said,

" Honey, remember the doctors we went to see today?" Alan nodded so Jeff continued, "They want you to stay at the hospital tonight. I won't be able to stay with you. The nice people are downstairs," Jeff looked at his mother and she nodded sadly, she let them in. Jeff turned back to Alan and continued, "I expect you to be on your best behavior." Jeff stated as he grabbed his sons hand and started out the door of his room and down the stairs, past Ruth.

They were downstairs within seconds and Alan looked at his brother John who was sitting at the table. A single tear fell from Alan's cerulean eye and down his cheek causing John looked away from the little blonde and Alan began to pull away from his father. He gripped Alan's arm tighter, but Alan bit into his father's hand causing Jeff to release him. Jeff's howl caused John to look up and see his little brother running to him. Alan jumped into his John's lap quickly, surprising his older sibling. Alan looped his arms around John's neck and spoke his first words since the accident.

" I don't wanna leave Johnny, why do I have to go away." Alan cried into his brothers chest, holding onto his brother tighter hoping not to be sent away by the ones he loved and trusted. "Don't you love me anymore, Johnny?"

Jeff and the doctors who were standing at the door watched in amazement as John silently stood up from the table with his baby brother in his arms. " I will always love you, Allie." With that said they both left the room.

Note: So how did you like this? Hope you liked it. I loved writing it the first time and I loved writing this remake of it too. Till next time my friends! Love ya laters!

-Fiona12690


End file.
